Budson (Babe
Babe & Hudson is the friendship and romantic pairing between Babe Carano and Hudson. They are portrayed by Cree Cicchino and Thomas Kuc. Babe and Hudson are close friends and Co-Workers. Fan Names *Budson *Babson *Hudse *Habe *Babeson *Bason Moments Season 1 Sky Whale * Babe was looking at Hudson when he refuse to read in science class. * Hudson (Along with the rest of the student) turn his head to look at Babe when she screamed at the squirrel. * Hudson was watching Babe (And Kenzie)'s presentation. * When Babe ask if anyone have question, Hudson is the first one that rase his hand. * Hudson agree with Babe about the "Benefit" problem. * Hudson running at the hallway while shout out for Babe. * When Babe tells Hudson to get out of here, he actually thought she mean it so he ran off. * After Hudson is gone Babe said "How can a boy that cute be that stupid?" hinted that Babe thinks Hudson is cute but was shocked about his stupid action. * Babe and Hudson were alone in the restaurant before Kenzie came. * Babe was looking at Hudson when he start to suck his olive. * Babe look at Hudson weirdly when he was laughing for no reason. * Babe (And Kenzie) looked at Hudson when he was sucking the red thing inside the olive. * Babe told Hudson to suck the olive more quietly. * Hudson and Babe both look concerned when Kenzie fell off the table. * Babe (And Kenzie) got annoy by Hudson for sucking his olive too loud again. * When Babe told Hudson that Kenzie agrees with her idea, he cheered and said "Yay!" * Hudson looked at Babe when she was getting all fired it up about starting a game company. * Babe and Hudson (Along with Kenzie) enter their new builing together. * Hudson looked at Babe curiously when Kenzie was speechless. * Babe yelled at Hudson to stop doing the abdominal thrusts on Kenzie. * Hudson and Babe was standing really close when Babe was helping Hudson's motion capture test costume. * Babe ask Hudson did he understand what they are trying to do and he said no. * Kenzie ask Babe why did she hired him, it might means that Babe hired Hudson herself without Kenzie. * The reason Babe hired Hudson because he is cute and will do anything they say. * Babe call Hudson "Cute" again. * Babe put a horn on Hudson's helmet. * Hudson was happy because he always want to have horn which Babe gave him. * Babe was controlling Hudson as he fly around in the air. * Babe drop the remote cause Hudson hit the wall. * Babe look concern when Hudson fall flat on his face. * Hudson (And Kenzie) listened to Babe's plan. * When Babe trigger the remote on purpose cause Hudson to fly up and fell again. * Hudson and Babe (Along with the students) check out the helicopter outside. * Hudson answer Babe's question about what it said on the side (Of the helicopter) * Babe and Hudson was standing right next to each other when they (Along with Kenzie) try to excuse to leave the class. * When Babe lied about Hudson needs help, he added "I get confused!". * Babe and Hudson (Along with Kenzie) both were shocked when Double G bust the door open. * Babe glance at Hudson before they ran off. * Babe and Hudson both push the door. * Hudson look at Babe while he said "I think I peed!". * Hudson was standing next to Babe when she beg Double G not to take away the furnitures. * Hudson stood up for Babe (And Kenzie) by telling Double G what he did was bad. * Babe want Triple G to try to rid Hudson off the hook. Which hinted even Babe said Hudson is stupid, she still cared about him. * Babe was shocked and covered her mouth when Hudson's underwear exposed. * Babe (With the rest of the gang) were looking at Hudson got his pants back on. * Babe point out to Hudson how did his underwear get on the outside of the pants. * Hudson answer Babe with a smiley face. * Hudson stood next to Babe when the girls are signing the contract for partnership. * Babe and Hudson (and also Kenzie) Share their first hug. * Babe looks worried when Double G almost jump on Hudson. * Hudson were spotted talking to Babe (And Kenzie) before Double G's performance. * Babe and Hudson (Along with everyone) were all dancing during the performance. * Hudson help hold on Babe's drink so she (And Kenzie) can go rap with Double G. Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons * Babe explained what the game was about to Hudson. * Babe and Hudson were standing next to each other when seeing how much money Game Shakers made. * Babe elbowed Hudson for laughing at the word Fiduciary. * When dub brought in the dub cakes it looks like Babe looks at Hudson. * Babe yelled at Hudson not to open the window. * Hudson liked Babe's jacket. * Hudson told Babe how watermelons are not square. * Hudson flung the rubber band and Babe laughed * They came off the train together (along with Kenzie) * Hudson pointed out that Babe left her jacket on the Subway. * Hudson got Babe apple juice. * Hudson said Babe and her jacket were good together. Dirty Blob * Babe helped Hudson get into the dirty blob costume. * When Double G came in they were standing next to each other. * Babe looked at Kenzie then at Hudson when Double G said Trip will lose his job if he messes up one more time. * Hudson giggled about Trip going to Utah then Babe turned to him and said "this is not a giggle moment." * Babe was grossed out when Hudson put the gum on the pencil in his mouth. * Babe pushed Hudson when he said "you shouldn't keep the backup server right next to the main server. * Babe looked impressed when Hudson remembered that dirty blob was also on Double G's pear pad. * Babe was the first one to hug Hudson. * At fooders they sat next to each other. * Babe took the microphone from Hudson. * When they were running out of the sound booth Babe kept touching Hudson and was running behind him. * After Trip went to find the best pretzel Babe sat down next to Hudson. MeGo the Freakish Robot * Babe asked why Hudson was in such a happy mode. * Babe was surprised MeGo knew so much about Hudson. * When Hudson said his dad is a pelican Babe corrected him and said his dad is a dentist. * When the game shakers were asked about where MeGo was Babe and Hudson looked at each other. Tiny Pickles * When Hudson was going to grab the toothbrush Babe yelled at him. * Hudson liked Babe's game name more than Kenzie's. * After Double G denied Hudson taking a pic of his armpit Babe pats Hudson's shoulder. * Trip and Hudson walk in and Hudson says "I have a snow cone" then Babe says "and we have a big problem." Hudson then says "snow cones aren't allowed here then Babe has an annoyed look on her face. * Babe asks a lady on the subway if her friend could take a picture of her eyeball. * When the Game Shakers run out on stage Babe and Hudson stand next t each other. Scared Tripless * Hudson asked what Babe was for Halloween. * Hudson asks Babe to wash his gym clothes after she tells him she is a basket of dirty laundry. * Babe notices Hudson smiling weirdly. * Babe and Kenzie walk over to Hudson when he talks about the holloween update. * When Trip ran out of Game Shakers Babe told Hudson to go get Trip. * Hudson introduces Babe as wet bathtub girl then asks how she feels. * When Kenzie says Double G is here Babe and Hudson run in the same direction. * Babe asks Hudson to get her face wet one more time then Hudson spits all over her face. The Diss Track * Babe protects Hudson from getting hurt by Big Vicious by telling him to smell a plush monkey. Season 2 Baby Hater * Babe and Hudson are disguised as a married couple with a baby. * When Kenzie said Babe and Hudson look like a real couple with a baby, Hudson said gross and Babe looked very offended * Then he said she's not gross just the idea of being married to her is gross * When Double G asked if there was any baby's in the audience Babe touches Hudson's hand * When Babe and Hudson were going up the stairs to the stage Hudson holds his hand out for Babe and she grabs it Wing Suits & Rocket Boots * Babe asked why when Kenzie said they shouldn't put him on camera. * Babe asked Hudson to "pop his shirt off" he said "Yes ma'am". * Kenzie was weird ed out when Babe said "Pop that shirt off" she probably thought that they were gonna "you know" kiss. * Babe called Hudson Baby and patted his shoulder * Hudson looked at Babe when he said he liked her "tickles". * Babe was worried so much when Hudson was on the edge of the bridge. * Hudson said Babe is "really smart at figuring out things and stuff". * Babe seemed more worried about Hudson than any one else when he was wearing the rocket boots. Season 3 Snackpot! * They possibly could be dating because of the way Babe called Hudson "Baby" and also "Honey" Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both work at Game Shakers (company). *They are both in the same science class. *They both go to Sugar Hills Junior High. *They both are very close friends with Triple G, Kenzie, Double G, Ruthless, and Bunny. Differences * Babe is a girl, Hudson is a boy. * Babe is very smart, Hudson is very stupid. * Babe has brown hair, Hudson has blonde hair. * Babe is allergic to peanut butter, Hudson is not Trivia TBA Quotes "How can a boy that cute be that stupid?" "You know you're not like the other boys.." "Cause he's cute and he'll do whatever we say" Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Character pairings Category:Pairings with Babe Category:Pairings with Hudson Category:Female to Male pairings Category:Teens